Your Song
by Stellmaria
Summary: OS. Peut-être ne devait il pas l'aimer. Un amour à sens unique peut faire très mal. Pourtant, l'heure n'est plus à la haine et aux regrets, mais au pardon. Peut être suivra enfin celle de l'amour?... Dédicace à mag


**±¥†-" Your song "-†¥±**

**Disclaimer:**

Non, non, rien n'est à moi malheureusement... Tout appartient à Johanne Kathleen Rowling, ce qui parait logique, car sinon, je serai milliardaire...

**Note:**

Comme vous avez pu le constater (si vous lisez mes fics) cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié "I hate you, because I think... I love you...". Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas arrêtée, c'est juste que je me concentre en ce moment surtout sur "Over the time", qui est quand même ma première fic et que je veux rapidement finir, profitant que j'ai de l'inspiration!

Donc, "I hate you..." est pour le moment en suspens. En attendant, je vous écris ce petit OS, "Your Song", aidée par la merveilleuse chanson de Moulin Rouge. je dédicace exclusivement cet OS à **mag**, que j'adooore et à qui je l'ai promis (et encore, elle a failli me faire écrire un Hagrid/Dobby! Rendez-vous compte!)

And now, let's read and see... and review!

**o±¥†¥±o**

Un fine pétale de neige vint délicatement se déposer sur la chevelure de la jeune fille, se transformant bientôt en goutelette, que vinrent rejoindre d'autres. Rapidement, elle tomba sur un morceau de parchemin, et, se mêlant à l'encre, créant sur celui-ci une petite auréole bleu-nuit. Apercevant cela, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis releva la tête.

Son regard ne rencontra qu'un léger brouillard blanc, cotonneux, déversant joyeusement ses flocons sur l'herbe encore tendre du parc, alors que lorsqu'elle s'y était installée régnait pourtant dans le ciel un bleu radieux, à peine troublé par quelques nuages. L'étudiante jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et se mordit les lèvres en constatant que cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'elle se trouvait là. Elle rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, qu'elle fourra dans une sacoche en cuir, puis se leva et se dirigea, tête baissée, vers l'impressionnante bâtisse se trouvant au bout de l'allée avoisinante. En fait de bâtisse, il s'agissait plutôt d'un château, grand et immense, rappelant les contes de fées que la jeune fille chérissait tant.

Elle arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'entrée, et soupira de soulagement en se mettant à l'abri de la tempête qui se préparait. Elle se tourna une fois encore vers l'extérieur, savourant l'image de ce parc cristallin, comme enrobé de sucre glace, qui s'offrait à elle, contemplant ses traces de pas qui devenaient, de seconde en seconde, moins visibles au fur et à mesure que la neige tombait.

Enfin, l'étudiante entra pour de bon dans ce qui était en fait son école, et s'empressa de monter les escaliers, se frottant énergiquement les mains entre elles, dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Elle fut bientôt devant un portrait du XVIIème, aux couleurs majoritairement vermeille et dorées, représentant un femme d'age mûr, nonchalament assise sur un sofa de satin. La jeune fille chuchota alors une phrase latine.

"- _Fortuna caeca est."_

Le tableau se déplaça alors, dévoilant une ouverture, dans laquelle elle se glissa. Elle longea un couloir sombre pour enfin déboucher dans une salle, sorte de salon aux couleurs flamboyantes. De nombreux autres étudiants, tout âges confondus, s'y trouvaient également. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers une jolie brune, qui s'excalma:

"-_ Lily! Où étais-tu donc passée? Je te cherche depuis un bon moment tu sais?"_

_"- Oh, je suis sincérement désolée Marine... Figure-toi que j'étais dans le parc en train d'achever mon traité d'Arithmencie, qui est très important pour les ASPICs - et puis tu me connais, même s'il ne l'avait pas été, je l'aurai tout de même fait tant le sujet est passionnant-, et j'y serai toujours si la neige ne m'y avait surpise."_

_"- Ahlala, on ne te changera pas!" _se moqua gentiment son amie_. " En fait je voulais te dire que..."_

_"- Marine!"_ l'interrompit Lily, venant d'apercevoir une valise aux pieds de son amie

_"- Oui?"_

_"- Qu'est-ce que..."_

_"- Oh..."_ comprit Marine,_ "je voulais t'en parler... C'est à dire que Sirius m'a invitée à passer des vacances avec lui à Paris! C'est si romantique, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser!"_

Lily secoua la tête, amusée.

"_- Donc c'est sérieux vous deux?..."_

_"- Oui! Tu ne peux imaginer comme je suis heureuse! Mais... cela ne te dérange pas je l'espère?" _

_"- Non, pas du tout, je suis contente pour toi! C'est un peu dommage car je me retrouverai seule chez les griffondors - si l'on excepte cet imbécile de Potter-, mais je suis sûre qu'il y aura quelques serdaigles et pouffsouffles sympas avec qui je pourrai rester."_

_"- Oh, tu sais James est vraiment un type bien quand on le connait..." _tenta courageusement Marine.

_"- C'est cela je te crois!..." _railla Lily, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Marine leva les yeux au ciel. On ne changerait pas son amie! Même si elle espérait qu'un jour Lily ouvre son coeur à James, elle se doutait que cela ne se ferait pas facilement. Les deux griffondors discutèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, après quoi le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune et annonça que les élèves qui rentraient chez eux devaient dès à présent se rendre au train. Marine serra affectueusement Lily dans ses bras alors que les maraudeurs descendaient allègrement des dortoirs.

"- _Tu es prête ma chérie?"_ s'enquit doucement Sirius.

_"- Oui, bien sûr."_

_"- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de te voler ta meilleure amie?" _demanda Sirius à Lily, le regard malicieux.

_"- Non, ça ira, mais prends soin d'elle surtout!"_

_"- Je n'y manquerai pas! Et puis préviens-moi si le grossier personnage qu'est mon meilleur ami t'ennuie."_

James lui donna un petit coup de coude, tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire. Le petit groupe de griffondor descendit ensemble dans le hall, où il se sépara lorsque les calèches arrivèrent devant la porte. Après des adieux assez émus entre Marine et Lily, qui n'avaient guère l'habitude de se séparer, les quatre septième année partirent. Lily les regarda s'éloigner au loin dans le hall silencieux, une boule dans l'estomac, triste malgré elle du départ de Marine. Quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter, qui l'observait en souriant.

_"- Alors, nous voilà ensemble. Plus que toi et moi dans la tour des lions." _dit-il.

_"- Laisse-tomber Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes insinuations."_

_"- Quelles insinuations? Mais il n'y avait auscun sous-entendu dans ma phrase. Un simple constat, c'est tout."_

_"- C'est cela..."_ grinça-t-elle.

_"- Allez, soyons amis pour cette fois-là! Juste pour les vacances! Je ne m'en vanterai pas, ta réputation restera intacte. Soyons amis dans la paix et la joie de Noël!"_ finit-il en papillonant des yeux d'un air comique.

Lily retint difficilement un sourire et répliqua d'un air guère convaincant, alors qu'elle commençait à grimper les marches du Grand escalier.

_"- Plutôt crever!"_

James soupira et la suivit tant bien que mal. Il continua de baratiner tout au long du chemin menant à leur salle commune, mais la jeune fille trouva une réplique à chacune de ses attaque. Vaincu, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Lily s'installa en face de lui et l'observa, l'oeil triomphant:

_"- Alors, comme ça Mister James Potter ne sait plus quoi dire? C'est à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard!"_

_"- Et oui, j'abandonne Evans, tu es contente?"_

_"- Evans? Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelée ainsi... En fait depuis que tu t'es mis en tête que tu voulais sortir avec moi..."_

_"- C'est vrai que quand on était juste des ennemis, c'était la belle époque! Je te détestais, tu me détestais, et le monde n'en allait que mieux! Maintenant, il a fallu que de stupides sentiments s'en mèlent! Je te déteste toujours tu sais, mais je te déteste parce que je t'aime..." _

La préfête haussa les épaules.

_"- Que veux-tu, le monde est mal fait! Je ne vais pas t'aimer pour ton bon vouloir, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre!"_

_"-N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen d'avoir ton coeur?"_

Lily fronça les sourcil, réfléchissant. Elle pourrait peut-être saisir cette opportunité... Elle lança alors:

_"- Séduis-moi..."_

**o±¥†¥±o**

James arpentait le dortoir des garçons de septième année, vide à cause des vacances, se triturant les méninges. Depuis que Lily lui avait fait part de son souhait, il n'osait espérer pouvoir réussir. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle en profiterait. Il en aurait fait de même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Cependant, si les rôles avaient été en effet inversés, et si Lily avait du le séduire, il savait qu'il aurait fini par tomber sous le charme. Il espérait donc qu'il en serait de même dans l'autre sens.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain, et ouvrit sa valise. Il fouilla dedans quelques instants, avant de trouver quelque chose. James en sortit un vieil album, que sa mère lui avait confié. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là qu'elle n'accepterait de lui qu'une fiancée ayant succombé à une de ces chansons. Il était vrai que celles-ci étaient magnifiques. Allant de "_l'Ode à l'amour_" d'une certaine Edith Piaf jusqu'aux plus belles chansons des années soixante-dix, en passant par quelques classiques, les paroles avaient de quoi émouvoir. Et servir.

James sourit d'un air réjoui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura, la pointant vers l'album:

"-_ Revelare cancion parolis..."_

Un parchemin lui apparut dans les mains. Satisfait, il le fourra dans sa poche et s'en fut vers la grande salle, sifflotant d'un air joyeux.

**o±¥†¥±o**

Lily vit James s'approcher d'un air vainqueur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas quand Potter avait cet air-là, non pas du tout. Surtout en sachant quels genres de relations ils entretenaient. Elle regrettait amèrement la provocation ouverte qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas que James se fasse des idées. Surtout pas à présent qu'elle était plus vulnérable, du fait de l'absence de ses amis auprès d'elle. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de la même verve pour lui répondre.

"-_ Hello Lily jolie, quoi de neuf ma belle?"_

_"- Ravale tes compliments Potter..."_

_"- Oh, mais se pourrait-il que Lily la tigresse sorte de sa tanière! Quel bonheur de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes, tu ne trouves pas? Quoi qu'il ne me déplaisait pas de te voir plus accueillante, comme tout à l'heure..."_

Lily lui donna un coup de coude. Dieu qu'elle s'en voulait! Qu'elle avait été sotte de vouloir ainsi jouer, et mettre en danger sa position, surtout qu'elle avait sans nul doute ravivé les attentes de James.

_"- Potter, que tu le comprennes bien, une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne suis pas intéressée! Va lécher les bottes de quelqu'un d'autre!"_

_"- Allez Lil', pour une fois, arrête d'être aussi négative! Laisse-toi aller!"_

_"- Où cela? Dans tes bras je suppose? Non merci, je préfère encore ceux de Severus!"_

James esquissa une grimace profondément dégoutée.

_"- Lily! Mais tu es devenue complètement barjavelle!"_

_"- Non, c'est toi qui me le fais devenir, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, de Satan ou de Merlin, peu importe, fous-moi une paix royale, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante!"_

_"- Mais cesse-donc d'être aussi obstinée! Tu ne t'ouvres pas assez! C'est toi qui fait tout pour me détester! Mais rappelle-moi une seule raison récente qui te pousserait à cela, alors que je fais tout pour le contraire..."_

_"- De un tu existes, de deux, tu me colles, de trois, tu ne t'excuses pas!"_ s'écria Lily en se levant brusquement.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et quitta la Grande Salle précipitamment. James regarda sa place vide, l'air ébété, puis murmura pour lui-même:

_"- M'excuser pour quoi?"_

**o±¥†¥±o**

Lily contemplait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée de la tour des lions, lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau glisser. Elle se rembrunit immédiatemment et replongea dans l'ouvrage se trouvant sur ses genoux. Elle sentit le canapé s'enfoncer sous le poids de James, qui venait d'y prendre place. Elle releva la tête, et le toisa. James rmarqua alors que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rougis, comme par de récents pleurs.

_"- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à t'asseoir..."_ grogna-t-elle, mauvaise.

James ne prêta pas la moindre attention au sarcasme et s'enquit:

_"- Lily... Pourquoi as-tu pleuré? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi je l'espère..."_

Lily rabaissa la tête, muette. Elle laissa sa longue chevelure auburn recouvrir son visage, cachant ses yeux qui se remplissaient imperceptiblement de larmes.

_"- Lily, réponds-moi je t'en prie!"_

Cependant la jeune fille l'ignora, tentant vainement de continuer de lire son livre malgré son regard embué. Elle sentit James se relever, et entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner lentement, avant qu'il ne dise, dans un murmure parfaitement audible dans la silence ambiant:

_"- Quoi que je t'ai fait, sache que je m'en veux et que je m'en excuse... Si cela a rapport avec le gamin que j'étais avant, n'oublie pas que les gens changent. C'est le precepte même de Dumbledore. Tout le monde à le droit de changer d'avis, a le droit à une seconde chance... Moi aussi je l'espère..."_

Puis il monta doucement les escaliers, laissant la jeune fille seule à sa conscience, ses remords et ses regrets...

**o±¥†¥±o**

James errait dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lily ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne souhaitait pas la forcer, comprenant dans quel état d'esprit elle pouvait se trouver. Alors il trainait sa lassitude, et les fêtes de Noêl ne lui avaient jamais semblées aussi mornes. Il eut une petite pensée pour Sirius, qui devait vivre le bonheur incarné, à Paris, en compagnie de sa chère Marine. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air rêveur. Paris... Qu'il aimerait y aller!... Mais il se résigna en pensant que sans Lily, cela n'aurait aucun charme.

James décida de rentrer au château. Il longea alors les longs corridors, qui lui semblaient presque plus glaciaux que l'extérieur. Il enleva ses gants et les mit dans ses poches. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite boule de papier. et son coeur se serra quand il la déplia. C'était la chanson. Elle ne lui avait finalement été d'aucune utilité. Tant pis. Il la garderait pour lui. En souvenir...

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle commune, où il trouva Lily, lisant comme à son habitude. Il l'observa quelques instants. Qu'elle était belle, dans la lueur du feu, qui faisait jouer les reflets de sa chavelure et les paillettes de ses yeux. Puis il se tourna vers les escaliers, l'ignorant suivant l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient "passé".

Cependant, Lily, qui l'ait vu, le rappela.

_"- James!"_

_"- Oui..."_ demanda-t-il en se retournant.

_"- Je voulais m'excuser car..."_

_"- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser!"_

_"- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je t'en prie. Vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et s'il y a une personne à blâmer dans l'histoire c'est bien moi. Moi qui exige de toi des excuses alors que je n'en ai pas même fourni. Moi qui reste fermée à tous mes préceptes, simplement car il s'agit de toi, qui ne m'a jamais demandé d'excuses, et qui m'a pris telle que je l'étais. Toi qui a réussi à aimer l'odieuse personne que je suis. James, je t'en prie, ce coup-ci je ne te rejetterai pas, non, je te demande de t'en aller, car je ne te mérite pas..."_

James la contempla d'un air eberlué. Lily s'excusait! Pire même, elle culpabilisait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit timidement dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement, savourant son contact comme un moment unique. Puis il se sépara d'elle et lui répondit, plongeant dans son étourdissant regard vert:

_" Au lieu de me dire qui je suis censé aimer, écoute-moi donc, écoute-donc si je suis capable de me détourner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de toi..."_

Il prit son inspiration et commença, d'une voix mal assurée:

_**"My gift is my song**_

_**And this one's for you**_

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**That this is your song**_

_**It maybe quite simple**_

_**But now that it's done**_

_**Hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_**Sat on the roof**_

_**And I kicked off the moss**_

_**Well some of the verses well**_

_**They got me quite cross**_

_**But the sun's been kind**_

_**While I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that**_

_**Keep it turned on**_

Lily écarquilla les yeux, émue jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. James continua, et prit de l'assurance, commençant à faire valser la jeune fille.

_**So excuse me for forgetting**_

_**But these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten**_

_**If they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple**_

_**But now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world"**_

James se tut, gardant Lily fermement serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait blotti sa tête dans son cou. Elle la releva, les yeux brillants d'émotions, et murmura, la voix rauque:

_"- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça..."_

_"- Je t'aime..." _ répondit James, comme si c'était la seule réponse possible.

_"- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'en une seule chanson, tu me voles ainsi mon coeur et mon âme?..."_

_"- Je n'ai rien fait. Le temps du pardon est peut-être juste venu... Tu ne crois pas? Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance?"_

_"- Cela me convient..."_

_"- Y aura-t-il une chance pour que suive le temps de l'amour?..." _demanda James, plein d'un nouvel espoir.

_"- Aucune chance. Ce temps a déjà commencé je suppose..."_répondit simplement Lily.

Il ressera son étreinte sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille, continuant de la bercer, non-plus timidement, amoureusement, seulement. Lily se re-blottit contre lui et savoura cette étreinte, plein de promesses d'avenir, pleine d'un amour simple, pur et puissant... Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus que de ces bras, car sans, elle perdrait pied, elle le savait. Et c'est ainsi, qu'au coeur de la nuit hivernale, au sein même du château, deux âmes se lièrent. Pour toujours elles l'espéraient. Pour le meilleur sans doute. Quant au pire, n'est-il pas mieux de l'affronter à deux?

￼

**o±¥†¥±o**

Valaa! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Mon premier OPS qui finit bien! loool!

Allez kiss et lâchez les reviews! (les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas!)

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


End file.
